ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 4, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Lady Mangina. LoRenn Rimmer. Mia Mann. Cosima Eclipse. You are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you – April Showers, Deluxxa Dission, Jessica Bravo, Lenta Cottura, Shadow Gwen, and world ♡ princess – represent the best and worst of the week. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is April Showers. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your gifs seemed a little rushed. They weren’t really dynamic, and didn’t add to the lyrics. The Total Drama gifs especially felt like they didn't belong in a musical. Your runway was okay, though the reveal seemed unnecessary. I actually like the revealed outfit better than the original. The original dress is almost beige, and the black streak looks like an afterthought. Overall, April has been really polished so far, so this week was a misstep. Next up is Deluxxa Dission. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Kameron's entrance completely commanded attention, which is ironic since that was supposed to be Reginald's role. Just like last week, you have a knack for stealing the show. You also had some of the most visually stunning gifs, like the solid colored backgrounds for "even if I can be slightly dense // what I don't have in smarts." And you took direction well, as evident by you changing your last gif. As for the runway, you've been delivering hyper feminine glamor, so it was nice to see a change. I adore this androgynous Bowie look! Next up is Jessica Bravo. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your performance was one of my favorites because it had a narrative, and that's exactly what I was looking for. I wanted the gifs to be less about choreography and more about using a visual medium to tell a story. As you were the first person to submit, you set the tone for the musical. But because you had the last scene, you also closed us off with a bang. In your runway, I think your makeup being black and white looks a little off. But, you won me over when you ripped apart the jewelry in reference to your character. Next up is Lenta Cottura. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I think your performance brought Gret Weiners to life. Your first two gifs did a good job at establishing his character, and then later on, how he served Reginald under the social pyramid. Where you really shined tonight was the runway, though. This is the best Lenta has ever looked. My issue with your past runways is that it felt like being avant-garde for the sake of being avant-garde. This week, everything feels intentional. There's not too many accessories, and the silhouette is just gorgeous. Next up is Shadow Gwen. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Since you had the most lines, you had the most potential. But, your gifs didn't really have choreography or a visual element to them (except for the ken doll line). I also feel like you interpreted the lesbian joke too literally. There was just nothing that elevated your performance. As for your runway, I will give you props for constantly reinventing your goth brand. It's always interesting to see how the runway theme will be perceived through your lens. But, the actual outfit itself falls flat. It's a generic black dress with a Shake-N-Go wig. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. Lenta Cottura. You tore up the runway. You're safe. Deluxxa Dission. This week, you were in screaming color. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won a $2,000 gift card to Sparkles Rhinestones! Jessica Bravo. As Chris Heron, you delivered royalty. Condragulations, you are also the winner of this week's challenge! You have also won a $2,000 gift card to Sparkles Rhinestones! world ♡ princess. This week, the world didn’t revolve around you. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. April Showers. This was a week without rain. You're safe. Shadow Gwen. This week, you were overshadowed. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! You have until 10:00 PM EST tomorrow. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts